


Hope's Nightmare

by anablue1



Series: Hope and Klaus bonding fics :) [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Nightmares, Parent Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anablue1/pseuds/anablue1
Summary: Hope has a bad nightmare and looks for her dad for comfort.





	Hope's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first Originals fic and I hope that I did a good job??? I really love the relationship between Hope and Klaus. Klaus is such a good dad jkgjgjdkdk. 
> 
> Anyways, happy reading <3

Klaus was sleeping peacefully until he heard his bedroom door creak open loudly. He bolted up abruptly, his body tense and his sleep filled mind quickly fading into alert. 

"Who's there?" He demanded gruffly. 

Tiny footsteps walked towards the edge of his bed and Klaus relaxed, noticing the footsteps right away. 

"Hope?" Klaus asked confused. "What are you doing here, sweetheart?"

7-year-old Hope sniffled and Klaus grew worried and concerned for his daughter. 

"What happned love? Are you hurt?"

Hope shook her head. Klaus's eyebrows knitted together and he beckoned his daughter closer. He frowned when he saw tears stream slowly down her face and he wiped them away softly with his thumb. 

"I can't help you, if you don't tell me what's wrong sweetheart."

Hope rubbed her nose on her expensive nightgown sleeve. "Your going to laugh at me," she mumbled quietly, her blue eyes welling up with tears again. Klaus slightly paniked and wiped her falling tears again. 

"Hope, I will never laugh at you when your crying, love."

"Promise?"

Klaus smiled and crossed his heart. "Promise."

Hope slightly smiled and Klaus felt a little pride well-up in his heart for making her smile, even if it was just a small one. Hope bit her lip and she looked at the floor, and Klaus saw a brief hesitation flash in her eyes before it disappeared.

"I had a nightmare," Hope finally said, her voice small and fragile. Klaus frowned. 

"What about sweetheart?"

Hope's lips quivered and her eyes grew glassy again. "Y-y-ou and mom were c-captured and y-you died," Hope's face was growing wet again with tears and she started trembling, "and I couldn't save you," she sobbed out, hugging herself. Klaus was shocked at first, but he quickly recovered.

"Hope, I need you to look at me please."

Hope shook her head and Klaus sighed. "Please sweetheart, I need you to look at me."

Hope lifted her head slowly and Klaus stroked her hair softly. 

"Hope, your mother and I love you very very much, and we will always protect you alright?"

"But I don't want you to die!" Hope cried out, tears streaming uncontrollably down her face. Klaus's heart broke at seeing his daughter in distress. 

"I promise you love, that I'll always try to protect you and your mother no matter what. We'll never leave you." Klaus knew that he shouldn't have said the last part, but he needed his daughter to not worry to much about him. 

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Dad?" Hope asked shyly. Klaus grinned.

"Of course," he scooted over and lifted his covers. "Come on in."

Hope giggled and jumped on his bed, climbing under his covers. 

"Can you tell me a story?"

Klaus smiled. "Anything for my princess."

Klaus told her stories about all the adventures he had when he was a kid her age. Always painting and playing with Elijah or Rebekah. He talked and talked until he saw Hope's eyes slowly close, and her breathing even out. He kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my littlest wolf."

"Goodnight, dad."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhh!! I had really fun writing this and I have so many more ideas!!
> 
> Hopefully you guys liked it as well!!
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
